Do you dare?
by Thebaro
Summary: How far can a dare go? when Naruto had to do one, and it ended in a way no one would have expected it to? Sasunaru, truth or dare


**Do you dare? (Sasunaru)**

**Warning: Yaoi, strong language.**

**A/V: Sorry for the mistakes I made in this text. I haven't had the chance to re-read it closely, because I wrote it down on a whim and I have to post it now before I leave. Please leave a review! And this is just an Oneshot.**

Sakura was having her monthly party, and everyone was invited. This time, she even managed to make Sasuke come, which made his fan girls come, which made more boys come. Well, in reality Sasuke only came because Naruto dared him to. Naruto had overheard Sakura inviting Sasuke and had interfered when he heard Sasuke say no. "God, you're such a loser that you even can't come to a party one time?" Sasuke hated Naruto and the feeling was returned. And somehow the fight had made Sasuke say yes to coming.

The night of the party had come and everyone was excited. They were all dancing to the music and having fun, but Sakura was worried.

"Ino, I don't get it. What's the point of coming when you're just going sit in the couch drinking all the time anyway?" She was watching Sasuke, and from the look of it, he didn't seem to have any fun.

"Don't worry. We'll just make him have to participate." She said smirking. Sakura didn't know what Ino was going to do, but nodded as saying "Do whatever you want." Ino then turned off the music, making everyone one stop dancing and look for the cause.

"What did you do that for?" Naruto asked pouting. He was in the middle of dancing with Hinata, and she was clearly drunk, because she wouldn't have dared to dance with Naruto if she was sober. "Shut up, Naruto." Ino replied. "Okay, everyone! Listen up!" she continued. "You know how we always do the same things at Sakuras parties? Well, let's try something different tonight? Sit down in a circle and then we'll play truth or dare!" She looked at the confused crowd, no one were moving an inch from their spot. "Well come on, I meant now!" Everyone looked at each other, not really sure if they wanted to play the game or not. "Whoa! Sounds like fun, come on people!" Naruto said and sat down on the ground. Slowly, the others repeated the action and followed Narutos lead, everyone, except Sasuke.

"See?" Sakura whispered. "He's not coming." And just as she had finished her sentence, she heard Naruto yelling. "You too, teme! Or are you afraid of what may happen if you play the game?" Sasuke scolded harshly at Naruto and then stood up, walked towards the circle and sat down beside Sakura.

"God it's a drag waiting. Can we start? At least it will be better than waiting…" Shikamaru complained. "Chill out Shiku… " was Temaris answer, she then took a beer bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle. "I'll start" she said and then spun the bottle. Slowly it stopped on Neji.

"So? What do you choose? Truth or dare?"

"I choose… truth!"¨

"What is your best, sexual experience?" People laughed at the question, and the troubled face Neji had.

"It will have to be that time I was at my cabin and, we did it outside on the couch." He said smiling of the memory.

Everyone knew it had happened with Tenten, because she was his girlfriend and he had never really showed any interest in others, but her. Allot of People rolled their eyes, it wasn't as kinky as most of them hoped it would be... The game continued for a while, and it was Sai who was going to spin the bottle next. He smirked, and then spun the bottle hard… slowly the bottle stopped, pointing directly at Naruto… Sai chuckled, and everyone was waiting for Naruto to decide. "I pick… Dare!" Sai grinned when Naruto said that, and Naruto felt worry over what he would have to do. "Naruto, you have to kiss the person, in this room, you dislike the most." The boys started laughing, knowing it was Sasuke. "What?" Sakura said. "He has to kiss, Sasuke?" She was clearly upset about it. "Yes, it's a part of the game, Sakura! And no one here cares if it's a boy he kisses any way… because pretty much everyone in here is bisexual." Kiba answered her, much wanting to see the kiss himself. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "nah… I don't know… What happens if I don't do it?" Sasuke smirked. "Obviously, you would lose…" he said starring directly at Naruto. "What's the problem, Naruto? You don't dare?" Sai said with a hint of evilness in his voice, which was wierd because he usually didn't have any emotions in his voice. "I dare, I dare!" Naruto said stubbornly. "It's just that, I don't think Sasuke has kissed someone before, and I feel bad for being his first." Naruto teased Sasuke.

Suddenly Sasuke took a hold of Sakuras face and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed back willingly. And then Sasuke pulled back, starring in to Narutos eyes. "I have kissed someone before this actually. And I don't really give a fuck, it's just our mouths touching…" Naruto frowned. "Fine, I'll kiss you." He said and stood up. Sasuke also stood up and they met in the middle. "In fact I've kissed allot of people before, Sasuke, and I'm a really good kisser. So this will probably be the best kiss of your life. But don't be ashamed just because you'll suck at kissing compared to me." Naruto grinned. "Really?" Sasuke shot back. "I bet I'm a much better kisser then you are." He said stepping closer to Naruto. "We'll see about that." Naruto replied stepping even closer, so their faces were only an inch apart. Slowly both of them leaned in and kissed, carefully. Naruto took a grip on Sasukes neck and pulled him even deeper in to the kiss. Sasuke lifted his hands under Narutos shirt and rested them on Narutos naked hips. The blond licked Sasukes lip, telling hip to open up, and Sasuke did as told. Both were forcing their tongue in the others mouth, battling for dominance. Naruto took his other hand on Sasukes ass, and pulled them as close as possible. As the room between them disappeared, they could feel their cocks against each other. Both of them had a hard on. Grinding them together Sasuke let a gasp slip out of his mouth. And Naruto grinned pleased in to the kiss.

"Ehm…" Sai said causing Naruto and Sasuke to step away from each other. Looking around themselves they saw people looking in shock. No one seemed to believe what had just occurred in front of their eyes. "You know, I just told you to kiss, not show how to prepare for sex." Sai said and chuckled.

"Whatever, it's a stupid game anyway." Sasuke said a turned around and walked towards the door leading out to the garden. Naruto was standing still in the circle with his mouth open and heart beating, fast. 'What the hell was that? That spark I just felt? I've never felt that before when I kissed other people? Gosh, that felt so good!' Naruto shaked his head and saw Sasuke walking out the door. "Wait, Sasuke, wait for me!" Naruto yelled running after him.

The group was left, stunned by the show they had watched. "What the hell was that?" Ino said wide eyed. "Could anyone else feel the sexual tension of youth? " Lee asked. People nodded and looked in to the air baffled. "So, can anyone top that?" Ino asked With a teasing smirk, much wanting to continue the party. Suddenly the music was turned on and it was a full on make out party.

Naruto saw Sasuke sitting on the grass leaning against a big tree. The tree was so big that if Sasuke had placed himself behind it, Naruto wouldn't have seen him. The branches on the tree were hanging down around the stump of the tree, almost looking like a roof. Naruto would've thought of it as beautiful if his thoughts weren't so occupied With Sasuke at the moment.

Naruto walked to Sasuke and stood in front of his feet. "What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked, not looking at Narutos face. "I think you know what it is… could you feel that? That spark, when we kissed?" Naruto said and sat down between Sasukes feet. Sasuke didn't comment on it so Naruto continued. "Can we try it again? And see if the spark still is there?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised his head and looked in to Narutos eyes. Taking that as a yes, Naruto leaned forward until their lips met. Slowly they started moving their lips. Naruto moved on top of Sasukes lap without breaking the kiss. He could feel Sasukes erection under his ass and moaned in pleasure. As last time Sasuke placed his hands under Narutos shirt. Only this time, he continued moving them up to Narutos nipples and caressed them carefully. Naruto broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke who looked back a bit confused. Naruto chuckled and then grinned. "There is definitely something there!" he said and pulled of his shirt. Sasuke couldn't stop himself form smiling and let Naruto pull of Sasukes shirt too. Then Naruto leaned in for another kiss. Feeling the bare skin touching, both of them got even harder. Sasuke continued to caress Narutos nipples and Naruto started sucking and licking on Sasukes throat. Suddenly Naruto stood up and pulled of his pants. "Take yours of too. I can't wait much longer." Sasuke smirked but did as told. "Fuck it" Naruto said. "Let's take of our boxers too." He then stripped naked, displaying his big erect cock. Sasuke starred at it with hungry eyes. Impatience got to Naruto and he pulled of Sasukes boxers. "Calm down." Sasuke hissed at Naruto. But Naruto just shaked his head, "I can't". Naruto sat down on Sasukes lap again taking both of their cocks in his hand. Sasukes was a bit longer, but not much. Then he started to jerk them both of. "Fuck…" Sasuke whispered driving his face in to Narutos chest. He then started licking and sucking on the other boys nipples. "Aah, so good..." Naruto moaned. Sasuke placed his hands on Narutos ass. He leaned back to watch Narutos expression. 'Beautiful' was the only word he could think of to describe it. Naruto caught him looking and chuckled. "Sasuke, we're about the same size, right?" Naruto asked. "Yes, why?" Sasuke asked. Both of them were panting and Sasuke wasn't really in to talking at a moment like this. "Well, just agreeing on that, I can say this. I don't mind being the one who get fucked, you understand?" Sasuke smirked hearing that from Naruto and kissed him.

"AAH!" Naruto said in shock of having a finger put in his ass. Looking down on Sasuke he didn't mind and he leaned in for a kiss. Sasuke and Naruto made out, while Sasuke was fucking Naruto with his fingers. Adding another finger Naruto moaned load, making Sasuke smirk. Naruto then broke the kiss, sat up on his knees and put his head on Sasukes shoulder. This way, he was making more room for Sasukes fingers. Sasuke added a third finger, loving the feeling on Narutos naked body against his. After a while Naruto lifted his head on looked in to Sasukes eyes. "Sasuke, you better start fucking me soon. I don't wanna come on your fingers; I wanna come on your dick. Sasuke smirked at Narutos eagerness and pulled out his fingers. Naruto took a hold of Sasukes penis and placed it at his opening. Slowly I sat down, his ass swallowing Sasukes penis. "Aaaaah…" both of them moaned loud in pleasure. Naruto had gotten all of it in and had started moving. Both of them panted and Sasuke started thrusting his hips upwards to meat Narutos ass. Sasuke could feel himself on the edge of coming, but he didn't want to be the first to come. So he started pulling Narutos dick and fondling his balls. "Sasuke…" Naruto said. "I-I'm coming!" Sasuke could feel the walls clenching around his dick and heard Narutos breath going faster. Then Naruto came, shooting his load in to Sasukes hand. In the tightening of Narutos ass, Sasuke came. Shooting in to Narutos ass and screaming. "Aaaaah, fuck Aah… Naruto…" then they both collapsed in to each other arms.

"That was great." Sasuke whispered, pulling out of Naruto. "It was." Naruto grinned. "But next…" Naruto said. "Next time?" Sasuke asked keeping his face emotionless. But deep inside, he was pleased by the fact that it was a next time… "Next time, I'll fuck you. It's a dare…" Naruto replied and widened his grin. Sasuke frowned, and Naruto kissed lightly on his lips. "Do you dare?" he said, starring deep in to Sasukes eyes. Sasuke smirked, "bring it on, dobe!"¨

**END**

**A/V: please leave a review! **


End file.
